16 sierpnia 1991
TP1 8.00 Dzień dobry - mag. 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.15 Pielgrzymka papieża, Jana Pawła II - odlot z Krakowa 10.00 Teleferie: Muzyczna krzyżówka 10.30 Kino Teleferii: "Nowe przygody He - Mana" - odc. anim. filmu USA 10.50 Szkoła dla rodziców 11.15 "Beczka okowity" - odc. 7 filmu TVP z serii "Janosik", w roli gł.: Marek Perepeczko 12.00 Aktualności Telegazety 17.00 Studio Lato 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Studio Lato 18.00 "Murphy Brown" - odc. serialu USA 18.25 "Służba" - stan służby zdrowia w Polsce i relacja z wizyty papieża Jana Pawła II w Szpitalu Dziecięcym w Prokocimiu 18.45 Refleks 19.00 Od "Kapitału" do kapitału 19.15 Dobranoc: Berta 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Miasteczko Twin Peaks" - odc. 9 cz. drugiej serialu USA 20.55 Zespół "Zapis" przedstawia 21.35 "Siódemka" w Jedynce - francuski serial satelitarny - "Magamix III" 22.30 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.50 Jutro w programie 22.55 "Murphy Brown" - odc. serialu USA - wersja oryginalna 23.20 BBC - World Service 23.50 Noc z gwiazdami (ze Szczecina) TP2 7.55-10.15 Telewizja śniadaniowa 7.55 Powitanie 8.00 CNN - Headline News 8.10 J. angielski - l. 25 8.40 "W labiryncie" - dwa odcinki serialu TVP 9.30 Mag. telewizji śniadaniowej 10.00 CNN - Headline News 17.00 Pod "13-tym" - reportaż 17.30 "Masakra w dniu św. Walentego" - odc. filmu USA z serii "Cudowne lata" 18.00-21.30 Program regionalny ze Szczecina 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Sport 21.55 "Kwadrat operacyjny" - odc. 6 filmu niemieckiego z serii "Nie zawsze musi być kawior" 22.55 Legendy filmu: Faye Dunaway 23.50 CNN - Headline News 24.00 Program na sobotę TP Szczecin 18.00 Kronika 18.15 Hallo, Ameryka 18.25 Klub Muzyczny 18.45 "Listy do Babci" - reportaż 19.00 Dobranoc: Dennis 19.10 Rozrywka po polsku 19.20 "Eketorp" - rep. 19.30 "Piwnica pod Baranami" 19.45 Windsurfing 20.15 "Polska-Niemcy - sąsiedzi w Europie" - rep. 20.45 "Koncert Billy Joela w Leningradzie" - II 21.15 Muzyczny box: Trzy osobowości 21.30 Zakończenie programu ScreenSport 8.00 Lekka atletyka — zawody w Anglii 9.00 Sporty motorowe w Anglii 9.30 Jeździectwo — skoki 10.00 PRO Superbike 11.00 Wyścigi samochodowe 12.00 Formuła 3000 — wyścigi w Anglii 13.00 Rajdy samochodowe 14.00 Golf — mistrzostwa USA 16.00 Formuła 3000 — mistrzostwa Japonii 17.00 Argentyńska piłka nożna 18.00 Kajakarstwo górskie 18.30 PRO Superbike 19.00 Sport Special 19.30 Formuła 3000 — wyścigi w Angin 20.30 Go — magazyn sportów motorowych 22.00 Formuła 1 — Grand Prix Węgier 23.00 Zawodowy boks amerykański 0.30 Copa America Pro 7 8.45 Trick 7 — ser. rys. 9.35 Lassie — ser. 10.05 Die Baeren sind los — ser. 10.30 Agentur Maxwell — ser. 11.25 Sheriff Cado — ser. 12.15 Vicki — ser. 12.40 Barney Miller — ser. 13.05 Die Faelle des Harry Fox — ser. 13.50 Perry Mason — ser. 14.45 Trick 7 — ser. rys. 15.35 Wiadomości 15.45 Trage deines Bruders Buerde — film fab. USA 17.25 Hart aber herzlich — ser. 18.15 Wiadomości 18.30 Der schriachrote Kapitaen — przyg. film USA 19.50 Bill Cosby Show 20.15 An einem Freitag in Las Vegas — krym. RFN-franc.-hiszp.-wł. 22.20 Ulice San Francisco — ser. 23.15 Ich betone oben ohne — kom. RFN-szwajc. 1.00 Wiadomości 1.10 M.A.S.H. — ser. 1.35 Platznehmen zum Sterben — ang. film przyg. 3.00 Hawaii 5:0 — ser. 3.50 Die geheimnisvolle insel — przyg. film ang. RTL Plus 10.05 Haensel und Gretel — bajka RFN 11.00 Showladen 11.35 Die wilde Rose — ser. 12.10 Buck Rogers — ser. 13.00 Aktualności 13.10 Der Hammer — ser. 13.35 Klan z Kalifornii — ser. 14.25 Historia Springfieldów — ser. 15.10 Ruf des Herzens — ser. 15.55 Chips — ser. 16.45 Riskant 17.10 Der Preis ist heiss — quiz 18.00 Ihr Auftritt Al Mundy — ser. 18.45 Aktualności 19.15 Benny Hill Show 19.45 Der unheimliche Hulk vor Gericht — film sci-fi USA 21.15 Kunyonga — film fab. RFN 22.50 Aktualności 23.00 Drunter, drueber und drauf —- erot. film USA 0.30 Der zweite Freuehling — erot. film RFN 1.55 Whiskey und die Goldgraeber — wł. film fab. Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — pr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — ser. 9.55 Playabout 10.10 Kreskówki 10.30 Mister Ed — ser. 11.00 The Lucy Show 11.30 Młodzi lekarze — ser. 12.00 Maude — ser. 12.30 The Young and the Restless — ser. 13.30 Sprzedaż stulecia — quiz 14.00 True Confessions 14.30 Inny świat — ser. 15.20 Santa Barbara — ser. 15.45 Wife of the Week 16.15 The Brady Bunch — ser. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — pr. dla dzieci 18.00 Diffrent Strokes — ser. 18.30 Bewitched — ser. 19.00 Family Ties — ser. 19.30 Sprzedaż stulecia — quiz 20.00 Love at First Sight 20.30 Supergwiazdy wrestlingu 0.00 The Deathmaster — film fab. 2.00 Skytext FilmNet 7.00 Le Jardenier — kom. franc. 9.00 Back to the Future II 11.00 Ninotchka — kom. 13.00 Napoleon and Samantha 15.00 La Vacances de Monsieur Hulot — kom. franc. 16.30 Kansas — thril. 18.30 The Dream Team — kom. 20.30 The Dirty Dozen 23.00 The Accused — dr. 1.00 Deadly Friend — hor. 3.00 Coincidences — thril. 5.00 Tongs — thril.